Life Of Friendship & Love
by Fantasy code
Summary: We've seen them fight and save the world. they barely had time for themselves. but since XANA is no more; their life had a more normal, calming and better side, the life of love and friendship.
1. Just another day in Kardic

Ages

Jeremy- 17 . Aleita- 17 . Ulrich- 17 . Yumi- 18 . Odd- 17 . Megan- 17

Pairings 

Ulrich x Yumi | Jeremy x Aleita | Odd x Megan

(I created the Megan character as Odd's girlfriend. here are few things about her- she moved to Kadic 5 months ago and Odd fell in love with her instantly. they've been going out for 3 months! she is a brunette and has straight hair till her waist)

**Chapter 1 - Just another day in Kadic**

"ODD! are you paying any attention?" yelled Mrs. Hertz at the daydreaming blonde boy.

"uh.. um.. yes Mrs. Hertz, I am.." replied Odd snapping out of his dreams.

"well you better or I'll make you attend my extra classes.."

"ok" he mumbled. Mrs. Hertz continued lecturing.

he looked at what his friends were doing. Ulrich was drawing random things on a paper and Jeremy and Aleita were listening to Mrs. Hertz.

few minutes later the bell rang.

"YESSS!" Odd jumped. Mrs. Hertz frowned "tomorrow I'll continue the rest" she said and went out.

"Nooo!" finally Jeremy spoke looking at his note book.

"what's wrong Jeremy?" asked Aleita packing her side bag.

"we have gym now.. and you know I hate gym.."

"c'mon Jeremy you gotta work those muscles out.." Ulrich suggested.

"he has a healthy body according to his health reports" Aleita said leading the way out.

"and that's what really matters.. not a hunky appearance!" Jeremy added looking at Ulrich.

Ulrich just shrugged.

"we better get ready soon or Jim is gonna yell at us!" Odd reminded.

"I thought you got used to being yelled at!" everyone except Odd laughed as Ulrich joked.

"ha-ha very funny Ulrich!"

**-At the gym-**

Jim was waiting for the four teens to arrive. later four of them arrived and Jim commanded them to run twice around the ground.

Jeremy was panting hard and plopped on the ground as he reached the finish line.

"I.. I'm so.. tired.. " he managed to tell.

Ulrich tossed the water bottle and he drank it like he never drank water before.

*RRRRIIIIINNNGG*

"Ulrich!" called Jim

"yes Jim?"

"come over here! I have some news for you!"

Ulrich ran towards Jim.

"well I'm not gonna stick around and find out what the news is cause it's time to eat!" Odd grinned and ran towards the lunch room.

Aleita and Jeremy giggled and walked towards their dorms.

**-At the lunch room-**

Yumi was waiting for them and smiled as she saw Ulrich.

Ulrich walked close to Yumi and sat next to her placing an arm around her shoulder.

"hey! what took you so long? and where are the others?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

(they've been going out for 6 months now! WOOHOO! :D 3 )

"Jim wanted to talk to me about our upcoming football camp so I got late to join you.." then he looked around and asked "..but I saw Odd rushing here"

"oh Odd was stopped by Mrs. Hertz. they're having a little talk" Yumi chuckled.

"poor fella! he's having a rough day " Ulrich laughed.

"what about princess and Einstein?" Yumi questioned in a bored tone.

"they're in Einstein's dorm doing.. doing who knows what!?" he yawned.

Yumi laughed.

"hey can we just get outta here? I'm bored to death!" she got up.

"yeah me too" he got up as well and put his arm around Yumi's waist.

They walked out of the lunch room and vanished into the woods.

**-At Jeremy's dorm-**

"..and that's how long protein chains are made" Jeremy finished his last point with a relief sigh.

there were two knocks on his door. "come in!" said Jeremy getting up. Aleita was busy writing down.

it was Odd. he had a paper in his hand and he didn't look very happy.

"lemme guess; Mrs. Hertz gave you a whole lot of questions to complete?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle.

"how the hell did you know?" Odd asked surprised.

"it was obvious Odd" Jeremy smirked.

Odd went in and sat on the bed looking at the paper.

Aleita peeked at the paper and smiled. "we'll help you with that Odd; it's not as hard as you think."

Odd smiled and started to answer the questions with his friend's help.

**-At the woods-**

"Ulrich! *laughs* STOP IT! *laughs*.." Yumi tried to sound angry.

Ulrich stopped tickling her and gently pushed her against a tree. he placed his hands on the tree so that Yumi was in between them.

"you're so damn beautiful Yumi.." Ulrich looked into her dark, mysterious eyes.

"ugh you've said that a million times!" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"well that's cuz you are and I can't stop myself from saying it!" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

Yumi blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. both smiled and moved closer until their lips met. time seems to have been frozen.

even though they've done this a hundred times, every time they kissed they felt butterflies in their stomach, pure happiness and love.

Ulrich eventually started licking her lower lip asking for entrance and Yumi parted her lips instantly.

they were having a tongue war! oh how much they loved this.. they felt their heart beat faster.

he slowly pulled away and went down to her neck and started kissing it while rubbing her waist.

Yumi let out a slight moan which made Ulrich grin she ran her fingers through his hair.

he pulled away and looked in to her eyes lovingly. she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Ulrich" she whispered.

"I love you too Yumi" he smiled and tightened the hug.

"you mentioned something about an upcoming football camp didn't ya?" Yumi spoke to his chest.

"uh.. yea I did." he remembered. "it's a camp for all high school football players and there'll be special coaches to select few of us and take us to the next level.. so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I won't be around for 4 days" he pulled away slowly hoping she won't be sad about this.

"oh okay" she replied and took hold of his hand.

"um.. I thought you'll be kinda sad about it, you know?" Ulrich said surprised.

"well, I'm definitely gonna miss you but football means everything to you and I'm happy that you get to go higher in that" Yumi smiled genuinely.

"thanks for understanding babe, I'm really gonna miss you too" he sighed. "let's go see what our friends are up to"

"and tell them the news" Yumi said. they headed to Ulrich's(and Odd's) dorm.

**-At Ulrich &amp; Odd's dorm-**

Everyone was gathered in their room.

"wow man! that's great! I know you're going to get selected for sure!" Odd said cheerfully.

"yeah like it's so obvious! I've been to many schools before and you're the best football player I've ever seen!" Megan complimented.

"thanks Meg" replied Ulrich.

"I can't believe there's still one more week for summer vacation!" said Odd sinking down.

"I know.. its taking forever!" Ulrich sighed. Yumi nodded.

Aleita's head was rested on Jeremy's shoulder and they were in their own world; not paying attention to the gang. ( yes they're going out too! :D )

Yumi glanced at her watch and got up "well.. see you guys tomorrow, my mom wants me home by seven". with that Ulrich got up "I'll walk you home" he took Yumi's hand and smiled. she smiled back. with that they left the dorm.

"well we are gonna go to the cafeteria! see ya guys there!" Odd said waving and leaving the room.

"wait up Odd!" Megan yelled and ran behind him.

"Odd seems to forget Meg when he gets hungry" laughed Aleita.

"well Meg does the same, and Meg's the only girl who eats as much as him!" said Jeremy with a chuckle.

**-Outside Yumi's House-**

"Well, see you in 4 days Ulrich.." Yumi said letting go of his hand.

Ulrich just stared at her for few seconds and then pulled her into a tight, long hug. they didn't speak anything for a minute.

"see you in 4 days Yumi.. we've never been without each other's company so far.." he spoke into her neck.

"there's a first time for everything I guess.." Yumi said loosening from his grip.

"yeah.." Ulrich said dryly and took her face in his hands.

they both looked deeply into each other's eyes and the next thing they knew was that their lips were glued. they parted few seconds later since they were running out of oxygen.

Ulrich's phone rang. "ugh.. hello?" he spoke annoyingly.

"yo its Odd. just wanted to tell you that Jim wants all the students in the cafeteria right now"

"like right now?" Ulrich turned around and looked at Yumi from the corner of his eyes.

"I know it's not a good time but yeah right now.."

"ok I'm coming" he hung up.

he turned around and kissed Yumi's cheek and then her forehead.

"I gotta go now.. I'll drop u a text whenever I can.. bye Yumi. I love you"

"love you too. take care of yourself and come back soon with the good news!" Yumi said while waving him good bye with a smile.

"I will!" his voice echoed.

~Yumi's POV~

my smile faded away as I watched him run into the woods, the shortcut to school.

I turned around and walked into my house. Hiroki was playing one of his crazy, never ending games and mom was placing the food on the table.

"Yumi you can eat now; Hiroki you too" my mom said.

"I can't come right now mom! I'm in the last mission and just one step away from victory! I'll eat later!" Hiroki replied pressing some buttons on his PS3.

"oh dear, you kids could play games all day without food! what about you Yumi?" said mom turning my way.

"I'm not hungry" I replied and walked towards the stairs.

"is.. is something wrong Yumi?" my mom asked worried.

"no mom.. I'm fine.. just not hungry today.." I said quietly after few seconds.

"well you certainly don't look okay.." she said turning me around so that I was facing her.

"uh.. it's nothing mom.. just having a little headache.." I lied. it kills me to lie to her but I feel like she wouldn't be happy to hear me in a relationship with Ulrich..

"is it that brown haired boy you're dating?" she asked.

my eyes popped and I froze for few seconds.

"W-who Ulrich? I'm not.. how do you?.. " I tried to speak.

"I knew it all along dear.." my mom said smiling.

"and Ulrich is a good boy.. I'm actually happy that you're in a relationship with him.. you chose well." she continued.

I didn't know what to say.. I kind of felt guilty for not telling her this but I thought she won't accept Ulrich as my boyfriend. I just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"so.. how long have you two been dating?" she questioned calmly.

"uh.. 6 months.. I mean we liked each other for a really long time and we knew it but neither of us had the guts to confess it.. and then 6 months ago Ulrich finally came up to me and told me what I wanted to hear for years.. so now we are together.." I told her as fast as possible.

she looked at me for a while and opened her mouth to say something but I cut in.

"look mom.. I really didn't want to hide this from you.. but for some reason I thought you won't accept us.. i-im sorry mom.." I asked for her forgiveness taking hold of her arm.

she looked deeply into my eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"Yumi its not wrong to fall in love with someone, but you should always let your parents know who you're with. or else without their assistance you might go in to the wrong path" she said during the hug. then she let go of me.

"but since I knew it was Ulrich that you are into, I just kept quite.. knowing that there's nothing to worry about" she chuckled.

I was surprised! I had no idea that she thought of Ulrich like this.. she normally doubts all boys! I smiled anyways.

"so tell me now.. why were you in a sad mood? did Ulrich hurt you?" she asked with a slight frown.

"oh no no! he didn't hurt me.. it's just that he has a football camp to attend and he won't be around for the next 4 days.." my sad face was back.

"I acted as if I'm not really sad about him leaving me.. but on the inside I am.. I've never felt this way before.. maybe I'll be okay by tomorrow, just have to get used to the distance" I said.

"oh Yumi.. you'll be alright.. besides he'll be back in few days!" my mom tried to comfort me.

"yeah.." I muttered.

"I'm gonna get some sleep mom.. talk to you tomorrow.. good night, I love you" I smiled.

"okay honey. good night. love you too"

with that I ran upstairs to my room and plopped on my bed.

"its gonna be lo00ng four days for me" I spoke into the pillow.


	2. Days without you

[I spent hours thinking of a title to this chapter and ended up with this lame one.. ugh I suck at naming chaps.. ]

oh and I changed Megan's name to Nora cuz it just doesn't go with Odd.. or maybe it's just me.. but whatever just go with me :)

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"muhfh" Ulrich turned off the alarm. he got up and sat on the bed with his legs crossed for few minutes. he hates waking up early.

since Odd was a heavy sleeper the alarm didn't bother him. Ulrich looked at the clock which read 6:45 a.m.

he got out of bed and started getting ready.

after few minutes he got ready, took his bag and left the room to the place where Jim told his team to wait. he dropped his bag on the bench and sat down. he looked at his watch, it read 7:20 a.m. "the bus will be here at 7:30" he mumbled to himself. he thought of calling Yumi but she must be sleeping right now. few minutes later the bus arrived and he and his team mated along with Jim got in. Mr. Delmas said a few things to us about how to behave and how he's expecting a lot from us.

~Ulrich's POV~

I saw my team members seated in different places of the bus they were just talking and listening to music. I saw our goal keeper Kevin coming towards me.

"sup captain?" the jet black haired boy asked with a bright smile on his face.

"nothing much Kev.. but you sure look happy!" I smiled

"yeah I've been waiting for this camp since forever! I wanna show those other schools what a strong team Kadic has! unbeatable!" he said the last word with a proud smile.

" haha yeah" I chuckled.

"Well see you around Ulrich!" he waved at me and I did the same.

he's a nice guy.. he's a good friend of mine. I can always count on him to lead the team if I'm not around.

I laid back and looked out of the window. all I could think about was Yumi.

~Yumi's POV~

"Yumi, wake up! you're going to be late for school!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"mom it's Saturday! class starts at 10!" I squinched my eyes.

"well its 9:3o now!"

"what!?" I shot up from my bed "I'm coming!" I yelled back.

wow I really must have slept well last night. I showered and got dressed asap and ran downstairs.

"No time to eat mom! I'll eat something at the cafeteria! bye!" I ran past her.

"no wait-" I heard her yell but I didn't stop to respond.

**-At the school-**

I stopped near our gang's tree and panted heavily.

I looked around to see if I could spot any of my friends. I found a certain light pink haired girl and a blonde with glasses passing kisses to each other next to the cafeteria. I smiled to myself and thought of how shy Jeremy and Aleita was and look at them now! well I better go and join Nora and Odd before they catch me smiling at them.

I went in and Nora waved at me. I smiled and took my food tray and went towards her. I sat in front of Odd and Nora.

"good morning raven hair!" Nora said with food stuffed in her mouth while Odd just nodded.

raven hair? now that's new! "good morning Nora and Odd" I smiled. and I looked at the chair where Ulrich usually sits on which was empty now.

I guess Nora sensed that I miss Ulrich when she asked me "you missing him already? I could make out with u if u want!" she winked and laughed.

"I don't think so" Odd said and just gave her a weird look.

"ermm.. that's so kind of u Nora but no thanks." I laughed. and then we talked about all sorts of things, few minutes later Jer and Aleita joined us. we laughed, ate and tried to plan something fun to do during the summer vacation which is like less than a week away.

but I don't know.. without Ulrich right next to me I couldn't really concentrate into what they were talking about.

all I could think about was him. oh how much I would love to hold his hand right now.

**-Back to Ulrich-**

"Alright! we have arrived to our destination and I know that we all are tired, so let's get to work after a 30 minutes break shall we?" Jim yelled. "any questions?".

any questions? like there's anything to question in that! but yes there's always that one kid who asks questions all the bloody time.

"yes, when ca-" he was cut off by Jim "NO QUESTIONS!"

honestly none of us are tired; we could go and practice right away but who's gonna talk against Jim. we went to our rooms. Kevin, Jared and I shared one room. Kevin did all the talking to Jared while I just unpacked my bag.

looks like these two are never going to leave the room and give me some privacy. I'm outta here!

"see you guys later.. I'll be back by 10:30" I informed them and left the room.

I was just wandering around until I found a small balcony. I dialled Yumi's number.

**-At Kadic-**

~Yumi's POV~

I was sitting behind William, not paying attention to the accounting class. I was just rolling my pen between my hands. I continued to do so until I felt my phone vibrating. I checked who it is and it was him. Ulrich. I smiled when I read the contact name but I'm kinda mad at him for not calling much earlier. I got up and said I was sick so I could go out. William looked at me confused.

I answered the call. "hello"

"hey Yumi!" he talked like there's nothing wrong. well actually there is nothing wrong but I felt like he should've called me earlier.

"hey" I said dryly.

"uh is something wrong?" he sensed my dryness.

"oh nothing.. besides the fact that you decided to call me this late when I expected your call earlier!" I said.

"what? the first thing I'm doing after I unpack my bag is call you! I was thinking about you the whole time and I couldn't wait till I talk to you. I could have got some rest but no I wanted to talk to you and this is what I get" he said. I could feel him frowning on the other side. I didn't say anything for a moment. I didn't think he would take it so seriously.

"I'm sorry Ulrich.. it's just that I feel so lost and alone without you and I don't know what to do so I jus-"

"you know.. I wish I was there to just shut you up" he cut in. I dint get what he meant for a second then I understood. I blushed a little bit.

then we talked about how things are going so far.

**-day after the next day-**

~Odd's POV~

damn it! where did I keep my phone? I looked under my bed. omg I found my favourite purple pair of socks! I was looking for it for days! I took the pair of socks and sat on my bed. I felt like I sat on something and it turned out to be my phone under the sheets. "yes!" I can leave now. I saw Kiwi sitting on Ulrich's bed.

"Kiwi get off of Ulrich's bed! he's gonna yell at you if he sees you on.." I realised that he was not here at Kadic. Kiwi jumped off his bed anyways. I have to admit.. I do miss Ulrich. He's my best friend.

I was walking down the hall and smiled brightly when I saw Nora. she was standing next to the coffee machine. I hugged her from the back and whispered "good morning beautiful".

she didn't say anything. I moved in front of her and asked "why do you look grumpy ?"

she looked at me. "Sandra stopped by earlier.."

I figured why she was in a bad mood. Sandra was the last girl I had a crush on before Nora. first I became friends with her, then I got to know that she was a slut on the day I was gonna confess my feeling to her. so I started ignoring her and stayed away from her. from that day she spreads rumours saying that we were going out and I cheated on her. she's been threatening and warning Nora that I'm a player and that she's just another girl on my list. after every time Sandra talks to her, Nora seems so upset and insecure for the entire day.

"come on Nora, you know her plan is to make you feel this way and you always fall for it" I said breaking the silence. she kept quite.

I hate this kind of situations! I don't know how to let her know that I won't dump her. but this time I'm gonna make sure that Sandra's little lies won't make any impact on Nora anymore. I'm gonna let this be the last time.

"look Nora.." I went close to her and made her look at me.

"I had many crushes before you. but they were just crushes. none of them felt real. and Sandra is just one of them. she didn't mean anything to me. but when I saw you for the first time my world just stopped spinning. it took me 2 months to ask you out! usually I take only a day. everyone laughed at me cuz they couldn't believe that a girl has made me feel this way. that's cuz I experienced the "falling in love" feeling for the first time." she smiled as I said that.

"it would be really stupid if I ever broke up with you, cuz you are my world. you are the one for me. you are the one I've been searching for my entire life and you showed me why it didn't work with any of the other girls. I love you so much Nora. more than you can ever imagine." I finished with a smile.

she looked deeply into my eyes. "you really mean all that?" she finally spoke.

"yeah.. you got me under your control. I am all yours baby" I grinned. she did the same and bit her lips. "hey don't bite your lips!.. I wanna do that.." she giggled.

"sure thing Odd.. go ahead" she replied as I moved closer to her.

I cupped her face and I kissed her passionately and deeply. I wanted this kiss to let her know how much I love her. she wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair and tightened the grip. man I love it when she does that.

~Nora's POV~

I felt my heart explode when his lips touched mine. I was literally melting. his little facial hair on his chin was tickling mine. I always thought facial hair is gross but it looks cute on him, maybe cuz its just on his chin. he pulled me in even more so that our bodies were touching and his tongue started asking for entrance. I thought of teasing him a little by not letting him in. I didn't give in and now he was begging for entrance. I smiled in victory and I could feel him fume on the other side.

I felt a wave of pleasure occurring from my heart to my entire body as he slid his tongue into my mouth. he let his tongue move all over my mouth like he lost something here and now he's looking for it. he bit my lips a few time during the kiss and damn I love that feeling! we were doing this for a minute or two and separated for air. he was kissing my shoulder now. his lips felt much softer on my shoulder. he's giving me sparks all over my body, I love the way he makes me feel.

"I really love you Nora" he spoke to my shoulder.

"I love you too Odd" I smiled. I knew he was speaking the truth cuz no guy ever kisses a girl like that unless he is head over heels for her. Sandra, you can go eat shit! Odd is mine and always will be.

"what are you thinking about?" Odd asked

"oh nothing.. just thinking about how lucky I am to get a boyfriend like you" I said.

he took both my hands in his and said "no, I'm the luck one" "come on lets go to my room, I wanna show you the music mix I made for summer holidays" he pulled me.

I smiled and ran along with him.

**-back with Jeremy and Aleita-**

"do you ever get your eyes off the laptop Jeremy?" Aleita asked little annoyed.

"Aleita I know exactly what you mean.. I would love to spend more time with you but I feel like I need to run a super scan to look for XANA... I'm just programming a super scan so that I can be relaxed if nothing is detected.." he kissed her on the cheek and continued typing.

"Jer it's not just about spending time with me! it's about you too. your stress level is way too high for a 17 year old!" Aleita said.

"well maybe that's because we did things what normal 17 year olds don't do. we found an evil artificial intelligence &amp; we fought against it risking our lives every day! I just wanna run a one last super scan and programme a strong firewall so that XANA can never come back if he's still alive." Jeremy said looking right into Aleita's light brown eyes.

"okay then... how long is this gonna take?" she said calmly after few seconds.

"it's almost done actually... just a few more instructions and-"

*bleep* something popped up on the screen.

"hey! it's done!" Jeremy said while clicking the 'run scan' button.

"wow this scan is fast! it's already 15% " Aleita said surprised.

25%...43%...59%...72%...86%...99%...100%

*No threats detected* said the pop up.

"YAAAAASS! oh my god I feel mentally freeeee!" yelled Jeremy throwing his arms in the air.

"Jer you have nothing to worry about now, yaaay!" Aleita said while hugging him.

"yes.. it's time to activate the firewall" said Jeremy and turned to his laptop.

*firewall activated*

"phew! I'm so happy right now" he looked at the time. "omg it's so late! Aleita you should be in your room" Jeremy said shutting his laptop down.

"oh yes.. give me a goodnight kiss and I'll be gone.." Aleita smiled and moved closer to him.

to Aleita's surprise Jeremy pulled her in and kissed her. after few seconds they moved apart.

"wow.. that's new..." Aleita said still glowing with light pink blush on her cheeks.

"yeah... I don't know where that came from..." Jeremy scratched the back of his head blushing as much as his girlfriend.

"haha I like it.." Aleita giggled. "..goodnight Jer, I love you" Aleita kissed his cheek making him blush harder.

"goodnight Aleita.. I love you too"

with that Aleita waved and left his room and Jeremy plopped on his bed to a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry for the really late update. I'm having an exam and I'm going through a lot lately. you may find this chap boring but the next chap is fun and it's almost done. xox Ron


	3. Plans For Summer

It was Wednesday morning. the last day of school &amp; the day Ulrich comes back from his football camp. the gang was gathered around their usual table in the cafeteria and they were all telling their ideas for summer.

"guys my dad said he would give us his SUV for 10 days!" said Odd with excitement.

"oh my god that's great Odd! your dad is a nice guy" Aleita replied.

"but one problem.. he only wants a person with driving licence to drive it.." as Odd said that everyone looked at Yumi since she's the only one with a driving licence.

"oh no don't you dare make me drive!" Yumi frowned.

"don't worry, we won't. we can't put our lives at risk by making you drive" Odd laughed and so did others at the bitter truth. Yumi glared at Odd. if looks could kill, Odd would be dead and buried by now.

"Ulrich and I are pretty good drivers, so we'll take turns and drive. Yumi you have to act as if you're going to be driving until we lose sight of my dad" Odd told Yumi.

"fine" Yumi said and as she said that her phone vibrated. it's a text from Ulrich.

*we left the grounds few mins ago. I'll b there by 11:30*

Yumi smiled as she read that and checked the time on her phone. 9:45 am.

"well someone's suddenly in a good mood" Nora smirked.

"it's Ulrich. he said he'll be here by 11:30" Yumi said excitingly.

"finally! I need to tell the boys some things" Odd said smiling at Jeremy.

"ehem.. only to the boys?" Yumi pointed out.

"yea what about the girls?" Aleita joined Yumi and questioned Odd.

"it's a guys thing" Odd grinned.

"well it better not be something against us or someone's gonna suffer real bad" Nora narrowed her eyes and poked Odd's nose.

"oh boy.. hey how come no one has thought about the tents?" Jeremy asked trying to change the subject.

"actually we did.. my uncle Ed works in a sports supply company and he said he can get us the tents" Nora said smiling.

"AND luckily he can only give us 3 tents! which means we have no choice but to share it with our partners! Thank you uncle bread! thank you!" Odd yelled happily.

"it's Ed! uncle Ed, not bread you idiot!" Nora crossed her arms against her chest and frowned.

and the entire gang laughed. the girls did like the idea of sharing the tent with their boyfriends but they didn't wanna show it. as for Jeremy, he was a little nervous. he hoped he wouldn't act awkward or mess things up.

"ok guys we'll continue this after the class" said Jeremy reminding them about their chemistry class.

"yea I have geometry in few minutes. see ya'll later" Yumi waved and ran into her class.

**-At the mean time with Ulrich-**

~Ulrich's POV~

we travelled for a long time. I checked the time and it was 10:25. we were almost there. haha Yumi thinks I'll be at school by 11:30. she'll be surprised when I arrive an hour early. after few left and right turns the bus stopped at the Kadic gate.

I was so happy to see this place again. I wore my sports bag and cautiously made my way to my dorm without being seen by any of my friends or Yumi.

I opened my dorm door and was surprised by the pleasant smell of the room. even my bed is clean! looks like Odd's been taking good care of the room. I mentally thanked him.

I dropped my bag on the floor, removed my shoe, grabbed my towel and ran to take a shower and freshen up.

after 10 minutes of nice warm water I came back to my room. I quickly put on my clothes and ran downstairs to find Yumi.

I peeked into her class from the window and I saw her drawing something on her book. when I saw her my heart skipped a beat and I automatically smiled. as I was thinking of a plan to get her out of the class I saw Hiroki walking by.

I called him and told him my little plan. he agreed.

Hiroki stood out of Yumi's class window and started waving and jumping which eventually caught Yumi's attention.

~Yumi's POV~

"what the hell is wrong with him?" I asked myself looking at my silly brother. wait is he calling me outside? Yumi thought. it better be important. I got up and asked for an excuse and walked towards him. he smiled at me and ran behind the cafeteria.

what? no one goes behind the cafeteria.. something's not right! I followed him and looked for him behind the cafeteria. he's not there!

"Hiroki!? where are you? and why are you doing this?" I yelled.

someone came behind me and closed my eyes. ah that must be him! but wait.. he's not tall enough to cover my eyes.. and that smell.. the cologne.. it smells like.. like.. Ulrich!

~Normal POV~

"Ulrich is that you!?" Yumi asked excitingly holding the person's hands.

"woah damn how did you know!?" Ulrich uncovered her eyes in surprise.

Yumi turned around and hugged him "I know your smell" said Yumi which made Ulrich chuckle.

he tightened the hug. "I haven't seen you in days! I missed you so much" Ulrich confessed.

"you have no idea how much this place made me miss you" Yumi said looking into his olive green eyes.

"aah.. so if it wasn't for school you wouldn't have missed me. is that it?" Ulrich frowned.

"no no I.. I didn't mean that.. what I meant is-" she was cut off by Ulrich who crashed his lips on her.

"I was just messing with ya" Ulrich smiled.

Yumi stood still for a second and then she smiled. she grabbed his jacket and pulled him in; her signature move. they kissed for quite a long time. Ulrich ran his hands all over Yumi's curvy figure as if to tell her that he missed every inch her. Yumi couldn't hide the slight moans Ulrich earned when he hit her sweet spot on her neck, he knows all her weak points. and then again he went back to her soft lips.

_damn! he's a good_ _kisser_ was one of the many thoughts that popped into Yumi's head. after a while they parted for air.. panting heavily.

"I.. I'm not gonna leave you again.. not anytime soon" Ulrich said while breathing heavily. "I can't miss all this again" he said while rubbing her lower lip with his thumb.

Yumi's already pink cheeks just turned into a darker shade. she couldn't handle the way he's making her feel so she pushed him away playfully.

"now tell me.. what happened with the football camp?" Yumi asked changing the subject.

"only Kevin, Leo and I got selected from our school" Ulrich said taking hold of her hand.

"what!? only you three? that must have been one hard selections"

"anyways.. congratulations boo! I knew you could do it" Yumi kissed his cheek.

"thanks babe" he smiled. "let's go to our usual bench until others join us" Ulrich suggested and Yumi nodded.

**-At the bench-**

They had to wait 30 minutes for their friends to arrive. that was enough time for Yumi to tell him what he missed and what are the plans for summer so far.

"I have to admit, I do love the idea of sharing a tent with you" Ulrich smirked and winked.

"no big ideas mister!" Yumi replied with a half smile.

"what? I just thought of cuddling and holding you tight! jeez!" Ulrich said acting innocent.

"oh ok..." Yumi said taking another sip of her juice.

Jeremy and the others started coming out of their class and Odd looked extra happy.

"NO MORE SCHOOL!" he yelled jumping up with his fist in the air.

"well not forever.. just for a month" Jeremy corrected Odd.

"really dude? you just reduced my happiness by 1%! must you ruin everything?" Odd groaned. Nora and Aleita giggled.

"hey who's that guy Yumi's with?" Nora asked pointed at the bench.

"it can't be Ulrich.. he must be on the way" Jeremy said glancing at his watch.

"Jer get new glasses. it is Ulrich! can't you tell form his messy brown hair? omg let me give my boyfriend a big fat hug!" Odd said pretending to be Ulrich's partner.

"Ulrich honey! I've missed you!" Odd called out in a girl's voice.

Ulrich turned around having the wtf look on his face to see Odd with wide open arms coming towards him.

"no Odd I'm so not gonna hug you" Ulrich crossed his arms.

"haha just messing with ya! good to see you bud, long time no see!" Odd sat next to Ulrich putting one arm around his shoulder.

"yea good to see you too! by the way I got selected at the football camp" Ulrich said casually.

"we knew you would get selected captain" joined Aleita.

"congratulations Ulrich" both Nora and Jeremy said at the same time.

"guys aren't we supposed to be planning our next 10 days together?" Yumi cocked an eyebrow.

"oh yes! speaking of which... look what I got!" Odd took out a small bundle of maps of all the camping/tourists/fun spots.

"ummm where did you get all that? asked Nora taking few maps from Odd.

"from the library of course!" Odd said grinning.

"but you don't have a borrowing card" Jeremy said.

"yeah that's why I used yours" Odd swirled Jeremy's card between his fingers with a smile.

"how did you..? oh never mind!" Jeremy frowned and snatched his card from Odd.

"anyways, here me out guys! you're gonna like this plan!" Odd said raising excitement in everyone.

"take a look at these maps.." Odd handed over 5 different maps to all 5 of his friends and they went through it.

"one site is great for camping, one is great for hiking, one has a great beach and the other has a great lake etcetera etcetera" Odd explained.

"but all those sites are thousands of miles away from each other. so what I say is we should go here!" Odd finished pointing at a place on the map he was holding.

"and 'here' would be?" Yumi asked. Ulrich grabbed the map before Odd could explain.

"Odd there's nothing there on where you pointed" Ulrich said confused.

"exactly my friend!" Odd replied.

"you want us to camp in the middle of a unknown dense forest!? you're crazy Odd!" Jeremy joined the discussion.

"yeah there could be bears waiting to eat us!" Aleita said concerned.

"the Oakley's camp site is just a few kilometres away. why not there?" Nora asked.

"Oakley's is a crowded camp site! everyone camps so close rubbing their sweat on you! so we get no freedom. and the place I showed may be danced but it's not unknown, it's just not famous. I did some research and there are absolutely so bears! I made some calls and made sure that this place is safe and perfect for us." Odd replied answering everyone's questions.

the gang kept quiet for few seconds.

"you sure about this man?" Ulrich asked getting up.

"100% sure! look even the beach and the lake is close by! you got a great place to hike too!"

"who's with me?" Odd put his hand in front hoping his friends would join him.

"I'm in" Ulrich put his hand on top of Odd's and looked at Yumi.

"you know I'm in" Yumi got up and put her hand on top of Ulrich's.

Nora jumped up and put her hand on top of Yumi's. Odd smiled.

Jeremy and Aleita looked at each other and then Aleita looked at Odd.

"no bears for sure right?" Aleita asked Odd to feel safe.

"nope" Odd confirmed with a huge smile. Aleita hopped up and put her hand on Nora's. and so did Jeremy.

the entire gang was so excited about tomorrow and they couldn't wait till this day was over.

they spent the rest of the day hanging out together talking about all sorts of things.

**-At Jeremy's dorm- **

Yumi, Aleita and Nora was sitting on Jeremy's bed and the boys were seated on the floor opposite to the girls.

the girls were giggling and talking about girl stuff from the time they entered the dorm.

"oh boy what are they talking about for so long?" Ulrich groaned.

"I have no idea!" Odd said clicking some buttons on his Nintendo.

"I'm so bored" Jeremy said almost falling asleep.

"Jer wanna play rock paper scissors?" Ulrich asked.

"yes!"

"rock paper scissor!" the two friends said at the same time. "HA! rock beats scissors!" said Ulrich as he won the first round. this continued for few minutes.

Odd looked at them surprisingly as they played the game like kids do. then he remembered the something he wanted to tell his buds.

"hey guys! stop that silly game and come hear this!" Odd said loud enough for the guys to hear and not the girls.

"what is it Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I have a little surprise planned for the girls tomorrow!" Odd said with excitement.

"I'm pretty sure it's a bad one" Jer joined them.

Odd started whispering his plan to them as they came close.

"Yumi is gonna kill me if I do that!" Ulrich said as Odd finished whispering.

"Aleita is not gonna like it. so it's a no from me" Jer joined Ulrich.

"oh come on! as if Nora is gonna love it! it's just for fun!" Odd tried to bring the fun spirit back.

"ok then. just remember that you are staring a war with them." Ulrich said.

"WE! we are starting a war" Odd corrected him.

"well you are still gonna be the most wounded soldier for hatching the plan!" Jer laughed.

odd just shrugged.

the girls were still talking until Nora checked the time.

"wow it's 6:30? I'm gonna pack my bag. see you girls tomorrow!" she smiled and winked at both her girlfriends.

"Odd come with me. I need your help choosing."

"ok" Odd closed his Nintendo and got up.

"Jer did you pack your stuff?" Aleita asked as the door closed.

"we boys packed our stuff long time back." Jeremy replied pointing at a dark blue bag near the table.

"well easy for you boys to pack. we have a lot of things to think about." Aleita said getting up. "will you help me pack Jer? please?"

"sure thing princess" Jer said holding Aleita's offered hand to get up and they left the room.

Yumi's phone rang as they left the room. it was her mom.

"hello?"she answered.

"now?"

"ok I'll be there"

"what?" Ulrich noticed the shock on Yumi's face and got up to sit next to her on the bed.

"ok I'll tell him"

"yes he will. bye" Yumi hung up.

"what did she say?" Ulrich asked.

"she wants to talk to you over the dinner" Yumi said pocketing her phone still a bit shocked.

"WHAT!?" Ulrich's mouth opened in shock.

"yeah.." Yumi said hugging his arm.

"what is she gonna talk about!? is it bad? did I do something wrong? she's not going to let you go tomorrow? she doesn't like-" Yumi cut in before Ulrich asks a hundred questions.

"Ulrich! calm down! it's nothing bad and I told you she likes you. she just wants to know you more I guess" Yumi said keeping her hand on his chest. she could feel his heart beat like crazy.

Ulrich breathed in and out twice.

"y-you sure?" Ulrich looked at her.

"yes" Yumi said kissing his cheek. "if we leave now you can help me pack"

"come on then. let's go" Ulrich jumped out of the bed and pulled Yumi out too.

**-Outside Yumi's house-**

~Ulrich's POV~

I didn't feel the pressure of talking to Yumi's mother until we opened the gate. I am actually going to sit for dinner with my girlfriend's mom! and talk to her for the first time as her boyfriend! this is so scary! what if I mess this up? what if I blabber some bullshit?

Yumi looked at me as if she sensed the fear in me. she motioned me to ring the bell and I did.

after few seconds I heard the door unlock and the handle turning. I gulped.

thankfully it was Hiroki. he looked at me and smiled and I did the same.

"moooom! Yumi is here!... and so is her boyfriend!" he yelled and ran in to the house. my face turned a shade of pink.

"Hiroki! why can't you ever behave!" Yumi said.

"he hasn't changed a bit huh?" I said stepping in after her. "yeah" Yumi frowned at Hiroki.

we walked hand in hand looking for her mom. wow Yumi's house is super clean!

her mom was in the kitchen across the dining table. she saw us and came towards us. she looks like a very nice and understanding women.

"Ah! you must be Ulrich Stern" she said smiling

"yes I am. it's a pleasure to meet you " I put all my nervousness behind and held a hand out.

she looked at my hand and then back at me. they don't shake hands in Japanese culture? Odd said they yell "HAIYAAA" instead of hand shake..

to my surprise she took hold of my hand and pulled me into a hug!

"nice to meet you too son" she let go of me and told us to sit at the dining table.

I just stood there like a statue. Yumi nudged my shoulder "what's wrong?"

"she.. she just hugged me and called me son.."

"..I don't remember the last time my mom hugged me, I don't think she ever did" I said almost tearing.

she knows exactly how I feel about my parents and what they have put me through.

"don't be sad honey.. this was supposed to be a fun night.. try to enjoy yourself ok? Yumi said. I nodded and walked to the dining room.

"this is a special Japanese dish I made for you guys tonight" said placing a bowl of food on the table.

"wow I love this! you don't make this dish very often mom" Yumi said looking at the food.

"well we have a special guest today so I thought of making something special" she said smiling at us.

"thank you ." I said looking at her.

"please.. call me anything but . it sounds so formal." she said looking uncomfortable.

I thought for few seconds. "c-can I call you.. mom?" I asked looking down.

"of course you can" "you can also talk to me about anything like I'm your mother" she said patting my shoulder and smiling warmly. I smiled.

we talked while having dinner for about half an hour. the more I talk to her more I feel comfortable and feel like home. she was talking to me like she was my actual mom. I'm getting the motherly love for the first time and I must say it feels so good. I feel like I belong here. from now on I consider her as my mom.

"gosh we sure can talk for hours" she said chuckling.

"yeah I didn't feel the time passing" I said

"so why I really called you here is.. you two are going to have fun with your gang of friends for the next ten days right?" she asked looking at both of us.

"yeah" Yumi and I said in unison.

"well Yumi always says that she can take care of herself and I know that. but I've never let her go on vacations with only teenagers before.. so I want you to take care of my daughter at all times and promise me that you won't get in trouble" she said looking at only me this time.

I looked at Yumi who had a embarrassed look on her face and then I looked at her mom.

"I will take care of Yumi and we won't get in trouble. that's a promise." I smiled

"thank you Ulrich. you made me feel safe" she said.

"well I have a lot of dished to wash.. see you kids later" she said getting up and taking all the dishes on the table.

Yumi and I got up. "let's go to my room" she said.

**-in Yumi's room-**

"I can't believe my mom is treating us like kids!" she groaned and locked the door.

"I've never been treated like a kid before so I like it.." I said looking at her.

"..and whether she says it or not, I will always take care of you" I continued.

she came close to me "really?" she asked.

I looked into her dark chocolate eyes "yeah..always" I said slightly cupping her face.

"but I'm not sure about the getting in trouble part though" I chuckled.

she laughed still having a shade of pink on her cheeks. oh my god, she looks so beautiful when she laughs. she left me no choice but to kiss her.

~Yumi's POV~

he cupped my face and kissed me slowly but passionately. after few seconds he lifted me and dropped me on my bed. I bit my lips when he crawled his way to my face. he stared into my eyes and I did the same. his eyes are so magical and I felt myself losing into them. he started kissing me softly and went down to my neck leaving a trail of kiss. I moaned as I felt him kissing and biting my sweet spot. I felt his hand tracing and drawing circles on my stomach which made me moan louder. I tried not to moan too loud and get my mom's &amp; brother's attention. I think he noticed me trying to hide the moans so he kissed me hard on the lips again taking all the moans in.

the fluttering butterflies in my tummy increased when I felt his tongue roam freely around my mouth. as much as I loved this, something at the back of my head tried to remind me something.

oh shit! I didn't pack my stuff yet!

I tried to push him away and stop him but he was too strong. so I tried to tell him.

"Ulric... I sti... didn... pac.. my... ba" he didn't let me speak properly. I thought for few seconds and got an idea to make him stop.

"OWW!" he parted and screamed as I bit his tongue. he covered his mouth and closed his eyes in pain.

"what was that for!?" he asked me angrily.

"I'm so sorry hun! I still didn't pack my bag so I had to stop you and you didn't let me speak!"

"so you just bit my tongue!? you could have just pushed me away!" he asked still frowning.

"yeah right! you're not the thin, short 14 year old boy I first met anymore. you're strong, muscular and taller than me now!" I poked his biceps.

he turned away pouting. "don't worry, I'll make it up to you" I kissed his cheek. "now help me out" I said as I opened my cupboard.

"fine" he groaned.

~Normal POV~

Yumi and Ulrich came down stairs and it was time for Ulrich to leave. he talked to Yumi's mother and promised her again that he will take care of Yumi.

Yumi kissed his cheek and said goodnight. the boy smiled and waved goodbye.

**-at Ulrich's and Odd's dorm-**

"sooo.. how did it go? Odd asked Ulrich not taking his eyes off of his comic book.

"it was good" Ulrich said removing his jacket.

Odd looked at him and smiled "from the look on your face I'd say it went too good"

Ulrich just smiled it off and plopped on his bed falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

i'm sorry for another late update. i'm just so distracted by the Korrasami fanfictions :/ i cant help it. they're too cute 3

xx Ron


End file.
